plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Troglobite
(Plant Food melts frozen blocks and kills Yeti Imp) (via Plant Food) (Prevents Troglobite from pushing his frozen blocks when shrunken) |first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 17 |flavor text = Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year.}} Troglobite is a zombie encountered in the Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A Troglobite always appears pushing three frozen blocks (or more), each with a Yeti Imp inside, crushing any plant in his way. Origins His name is a portmanteau of the words "troglodyte," a cave dweller, and "bite," referring to how he can eat plants and the player's brains. He may also be based on a troglobite, a real life type of animal that lives entirely in the dark parts of a cave. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Strong zombie that can push blocks of ice across the lawn. Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year. Overview Troglobite absorbs 30.25 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 15.25 normal damage shots before dying at 30.25 normal damage shots. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 17, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, Icebound Battleground and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 3, 10 and 31 Strategies Troglobites can be very dangerous, as they can quickly crush plants on the front columns, so when they stop to rest, it is recommended to use Hot Potato to melt the ice block closest to a plant. Lobbed-shot plants like Pepper-pult are recommended only if not teamed with Weasel Hoarder. It is also recommended to bring a plant like Fume-shroom or Laser Bean, that can hit the ice blocks as well as the Troglobite himself. Moonflower and Infi-nut's force fields(when fed with Plant Food) blocks Troglobite from pushing frozen Yeti Imps over its barrier, making it a useful plant to pick when facing against them. It is also useful to note that Troglobites cannot push frozen blocks over slider tiles, making them a way to block Troglobites. Do not forget that the Troglobite can also push any frozen plants that he encounters, making him even more dangerous to your defenses. Banana Launcher may be useful to defeat Troglobite, since projectiles launched by Banana Launcher can destroy the row of ice blocks pushed by Troglobite. It is advisable to have between two to three Banana Launchers to destroy rows of frozen blocks at regular levels in Frostbite Caves. A single hypnotised Sloth Gargantuar can destroy the ice blocks, kill the Imps, as well as the Troglobite itself unless there are too many zombies. However, the player can use stronger plants or stunning plants to aid the Gargantuar. Audio Grunting. Troglobite about to push an ice block. Troglobite pushed an ice block. Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-15-50-46.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-48-43.png|Almanac entry part 2 TroglobiteHD.png|HD Troglobite Troglobite's Almanc Icon..png|Almanac icon Troglobite In Seed Selection Screen.png|Troglobite in the preview Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-05-13-1.png|Troglobite pushing a row of frozen Yeti Imps Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-06-16-1.png|Troglobite pushing a frozen Wall-nut Iceblockpushing2.gif|Troglobite pushing an ice block (animated) Dead Troglobite.jpg|A defeated Troglobite Screenshot_2015-03-10-23-42-21-1.png|Hypnotized Troglobite Iceblockade.png|Troglobite in the Iceblockade achievement icon Troglo-birthday.jpg|Troglobite in the 2015 Birthdayz Piñata Parties Screenshot_2015-05-05-00-08-18-1.png|Troglobite pushing gift CEqLt8zVEAEGOAO.png|HD Troglobite's frozen block's Birthdayz costume Troglobiteintrailer.png|Troglobite in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 trailer Trogldie.png|A zapped Troglobite (4.1.1) ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGETROGLOBITEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Troglobite's textures Charred Troglobite.jpg|A burnt Troglobite File:Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.2.2).png|Troglobite on the 3.3.2 icon Frostbite2concept.jpg|Concept art of Troglobite, along with other Frostbite Caves zombies Trivia *He is the second zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to mention other areas in his Almanac entry, the first being Buckethead Cowboy. **Big Wave Beach is mentioned in his Almanac entry. *He shares the same body structure and animation of Octo Zombie, Arcade Zombie and Jurassic Bully. *Even if the player hypnotizes him with a Hypno-shroom, he still pushes ice blocks towards the player's house. *He is one of six zombies that spawn Imps, the others being Gargantuar and his variants, Imp Cannon, Barrel Roller Zombie, Zombie Bull, and Dr. Zomboss. *If a Troglobite is killed off-screen before he can push all three of his ice blocks on the lawn, the blocks will remain out of sight, and the level will not be completed until the off-screen blocks are destroyed. This can be done with a Jalapeno, Ghost Pepper, or a ranged Plant Food attack such as Citron's. However, this was changed in a recent update, where the ice blocks will disappear and the imps inside will die the moment the last zombie on the lawn dies. *He, Imp Porter, Zombie King, Arcade Zombie and Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwave are the only zombies that can kill Spikerock instantly. In the first game, the Jack-in-the-box Zombie can kill it as well. *There is an achievement involving Troglobites called Iceblockade, which requires the player not to let Troglobites push ice blocks past the sixth column. *If more than one Troglobite spawn in the same lane at the same time, their ice blocks will simply form a line of them, and each Troglobite can push the line of them. *The birthday gifts he pushes in his Birthdayz costume change appearances five times before revealing the Yeti Imps. *He, Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. *He, Zombie King, Gargantuar Prime, Mecha-Football Zombie, Surfer Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Imp Porter, Arcade Zombie, and Hair Metal Gargantuar are the only zombies that can damage Ghost Pepper. *Very rarely, (Common in the Endless Zone) a Troglobite Zombie can push ice blocks that are one space behind him (and ice blocks behind it) forwards. This is a glitch, and is caused when too many Troglobites and their ice blocks are spawned in the same lane, then the ice blocks are stopped early by a slider (or the Plant Food effects of Moonflower or Infi-Nut). The Plants' total DPS must be high in that lane as well so ice blocks are quickly destroyed or this glitch will not happen. **The glitch can also take place if one melts the front ice block (closest to the house) with a Hot Potato, and the Troglobite passes the last ice block (closest to him, the one he pushes) due to him not pushing ice blocks being melted by Hot Potato either indirectly or directly, however, if this happens, the entire group of ice blocks is pushed (once the Hot Potato finishes), despite the Troglobite being in the middle of the ice blocks. *With the 4.1.1 version, he (along with Octo Zombie and his other variants) now have a unique burned and zapped animation. *He can only have one or two ice blocks in Modern Day and Piñata Party. *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], he does not make any sounds when pushing ice blocks. *He is called "Troglobite Zombie" in the Travel Log quest. *He is voiced by Chris Sampson according to the credits. **Additionally, his voice is also used for the Arcade Zombie and the Jurassic Bully. See also *Iceblockade *Frozen block *Imp ru:Пещерный укус Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombie groups